Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are typically made by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a metal lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. Intrinsically conductive polymers are often employed as the solid electrolyte due to their advantageous low equivalent series resistance (“ESR”) and “non-burning/non-ignition” failure mode. For example, such electrolytes can be formed through in situ chemical polymerization of a 3,4-dioxythiophene monomer (“EDOT”) in the presence of a catalyst and dopant. However, conventional capacitors that employ in situ-polymerized polymers tend to have a relatively high leakage current (“DCL”) and fail at high voltages, such as experienced during a fast switch on or operational current spike. In an attempt to overcome these issues, dispersions have also been employed that are formed from a complex of poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) and poly(styrene sulfonic acid (“PEDOT:PSS”). While the use of PEDOT:PSS dispersions can help lower leakage current values, products containing such materials tend to exhibit a slow decrease in DCL over time after a voltage is applied to the capacitor.
As such, a need currently exists for a solid electrolytic capacitor having an improved performance.